battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Pirates Wiki Backup Mac 2015
Featured Notice *List your alliances in this wiki NOW!!! Featured GIF Likes Our Facebook Page Now! For Mobile Platform:https://www.facebook.com/pages/Battle-Pirates-Wiki/156569414545596 Pay Attention!!! PLEASE READ The Administrators here are not part of KIXEYE Staff! If you need in-game help make a forum post instead of contacting an admin. Remember, that this is a community run wiki and is not owned by KIXEYE. Please do not treat this as a place to post feedback. Found a bug? Found a hacker? Got banned? Don't tell as tell Kixeye at KIXEYE Support Welcome to the Battle Pirates Wiki Battle Pirates Wiki was created on 10:20, December 16, 2010, by Pro Man and is a collaboratively edited, multilingual, free Internet encyclopedia. Battle Pirates Wiki's articles are written collaboratively by volunteers around the world. Almost all of its articles can be edited by anyone having access to the site. The open nature of Battle Pirates Wiki has led to various concerns, such as the quality of writing, the amount of vandalism, and the accuracy of information. Some articles contain unverified, outdated or inconsistent information although a lot of effort goes to keeping them up to standard. *This wiki is not owned by Kixeye and we're not the Kixeye staff, hence these Copyright notes. *We recommended you to read our Rules & Policies or you may get banned if you violate them. *If you have found a user or users who violated the Rules & Policies, please report it to Battle Pirates Wiki for further action. Notes: This is a work in progress, if you find something missing, have an edit, or want to add in some thoughts of your own, please do so, just double check your edits! Featured Wiki News Kixeye has recently changed either Construction Time, Range, and Damage to 120 Weapons. So a lot of Information on our pages will be incorrect. Kixeye has reduced the Research and Build times for all Researched Technology. So a lot of Research and Build times on our pages will be incorrect. We will do our best to update these changes, Sorry for any inconveniences. Featured Game News Game Update Release Note 9 Dec 2014 Bug Fixes and Tuning: *Corrected a case where the Crossbow Cannon could damage submerged submarines. *Cleaned up the Fleet Selection portion of the Dock menu to prevent situations where the desired fleet would not be selected on initial click. *Fixed an indicator in the world map radar that was incorrectly reporting ownership of cargo fleets. *The scroll bar used in various sections of the Alliance menu will now correctly scale depending on the length of the list being displayed. Release Note Dec 2 2014 This week’s release will see data added in for the Forsaken Arena Tournament which starts this Friday (12/5/14), as well as some bugfixes and tuning. Forsaken Arena Tournament: Starting today, you will be able to queue for the Forsaken Arena to qualify for the upcoming Forsaken Arena Tournament that starts on 12/5/14. If you do not yet have a combat rating by playing 10 placement matches, complete your placement matches before Friday. Once placement matches are complete, qualify for the tournament by playing at least one additional qualifying round before Friday. During this qualifier you will gain and lose Combat Rating to determine your starting point on the Tournament Leaderboards when it officially starts on 12/5. At that time, normal Forsaken Arena Matches will be temporarily disabled, participants will be grouped into brackets of 100 based on your Combat Rating, and Arena matches you participate in will increase your standings on the Tournament Leader board. All participants will receive a Uranium payout for participating, with Rogue Crew rolls available to top participants. There will be two prize brackets that player will be placed into. Top rated Captains will be placed into a special prize bracket with more lucrative rewards. If you are in this group and you fight your way to the top spots of your 100 person bracket, you will earn a unique brand new weapon blueprint, the Cryonic Depth Charge. Bugfixes and Tuning: * Hotkeys in the Base Planner will once again be functional. * The Stealth Systems retrofit group has been reviewed and some corrections have been made which should allow for the retrofit to be as effective as intended. * Resource collectors have been adjusted to have a higher capacity and mine resources at a faster rate. All resource types have been adjusted to have the same rates and capacities. The rate of mining and resource capacity has been increased across the board for resource collectors levels 2-11. * All combats will now display their combat timeout timer. Source: https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/514471 About Battle Pirates The year is 2067 and Earth is covered in water. Survivors are split into two factions: The Forsaken and the oppressive Draconian Empire. *Design an island fortress with up to 85 land tiles at your disposal. *Place defensive platforms in range of combinations to deter NPC and player attacks. *Engage in real-time synchronous PvP and NPC combat. *Research new technologies and mix and match armor, weapons and hulls to create more than 50 ships. *Scavenge for survival by attacking other players Outposts. *Collect Blueprints and advance technologies. *Advance your position in one of 500 Sectors on the World Map. Play it now, either on Facebook or Kixeye! Misc Battle Pirates Help